kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Kami no Migite no Theme ~Chicken Curry-hen~
Kami no Migite no Theme ~Chicken Curry-hen~ is a character song for Agni. It is sung by Hiroki Yasumoto. Lyrics Kanji= まずは鶏もも肉も　塩とターメリックで揉む ヨーグルトに漬け込み　数時間寝かせる クローブや黒コショウや　クミンなどの実を鍋に 少し多めの油で熱し　香りづけ 刻みたまねぎ鍋に入れて　中火で炒める やがて弱火にしたら　あめ色になるまで ガーリックとジンジャーを加え　さらに炒めます トマト入れたらじっくり　水分とばして ああここからがこの右手正念場 カルダモン　コリアンダー　スパイス選んだら 大切な方の　幸せ笑顔 この胸に描きつつ　振りかけましょう かぐわしいCURRY FLAVOR　立ち上ってきたら 寝かせていた鶏肉　ヨーグルトごと入れる 焦げないよう気をつけて　弱火でときどき混ぜて 肉に火が通ったなら　塩で仕上げして ああもう一度ここで右手SHOW TIME クローブやシナモンで　香りを加えます もう食卓の前　お待ちかねでしょう たっぷりと　よそいます　さあ召し上がれ ああ食後の甘いマサラチャイも スパイスが利いてます　安らぐ香りです 大切な方の　幸せ笑顔 この胸に焼き付けて　今宵もGOOD NIGHT |-| Romaji= Mazu wa torimomoniku wo Shio to TURMERIC de momu YOGURT ni tsukekomi Suujikan nekaseru CLOVE ya kurokoshou ya CUMIN nado no mi wo nabe ni Sukoshi oome no abura de nesshi Kaorizuke Kizami tamanegi Nabe ni irete Chuubi de itameru Yagate yowabi ni shitara Ameiro ni naru made GARLIC to GINGER wo Kuwae sara ni itamemasu TOMATO iretara jikkuri Suibun tobashite Aa Koko kara ga kono migite Shounenba CARDAMON CORIANDER SPICE erandara Taisetsu na kata no Shiawase egao Kono mune ni Egakitsutsu Furikakemashou Kaguwashii CURRY FLAVOR Tachinobottekitara Nekaseteita toriniku YOGURT goto ireru Kogenai you ki wo tsukete Yowabi de tokidoki mazete Niku ni hi ga tootta nara Shio de shiage shite Aa Mou ichido koko de Migite SHOW TIME CLOVE ya CINNAMON de Kaori wo kuwaemasu Mou Shokutaku no mae Omachikane deshou Tappuri to Yosoimasu Saa meshiagare Aa Shokugo no amai MASALA CHAI mo SPICE ga kiitemasu Yasuragu kaori desu Taisetsu na kata no Shiawase egao Kono mune ni Yakitsukete Koyoi mo GOOD NIGHT |-| English= First I gently rub the chicken thigh meat with salt and turmeric; I marinade it in yogurt, and let it soak for several hours. With some clove, black pepper, and cumin seeds in a saucepan, I heat them with ample oil, to extract the fragrance. I put the chopped onion into the pan and stir-fry on medium fire; when the color turns amber I'll switch to low fire. Then, I add garlic and ginger, and stir-fry even more. I also put in some tomato and diligently remove all the internal water. Ah, from this point it's my right hand's critical moment. As soon as I've picked out cardamom, coriander, and other spices, I sprinkle them into the pan, while sketching in my heart the smiles of happiness of my valuable guests. Once the fragrant curry flavor has risen up, I put in the entirety of the marinaded chicken and yogurt. Without burning them even the slightest, I stir-fry on low fire; as soon as heat has worked through the meat, I'll finish with some salt. Ah, once again, it's my right hand's show time. I'll add some more fragrance with clove and cinnamon. You probably can hardly wait any longer at your dining table. I'll serve plenty to everyone. Now please enjoy your food. Ah, the spice's even done its magic on the after-meal sweet masala chai—what a calming scent! As I burn into my heart the smiles of happiness of my valuable guests, I bid all of you another good night. Navigation Category:Character Songs